I Stand Before You Naked to the Eye
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Killer Queen only has one weakness and his name is Commander Khashoggi. Warning: SMUT. R&R, x.


**I Stand Before You Naked to the Eye**

**Summary**: Killer Queen has one weakness and his name is Commander Khashoggi.

**-x-**

**A/N**: _This is my first We Will Rock You fan fiction. You may think some things are out of character, not sure, since it it my first time writing for this category. This is SMUT. Pure and utter SMUT. I am warning you now before you go any further. This is also the first time I've written something heterosexual in ages, so please be nice. Feedback is my drug. Also, there is some names of Queen songs I've used in their lines of speech (not that there's many of them), see if you can find them. ;)_

**-x-**

The corridors of Globalsoft were silent. Too silent. Or it would have been if it wasn't for the loud beating of her heart, hammering against her ribcage as if it wanted to break free from her body. At the end of the corridor was the door to her office. The large golden _KQ _shimmered gently from the small lamp on the wall next to the door. Killer Queen knew what awaited her behind those doors; what glorious pleasures lay there, but at the same time what weakness it brought to her. She allowed no one else to see her weak; no one. Only him.

She approached the door, her hand gripping the handle, not opening it right away but pausing to take a deep breath. She was the Killer Queen, why was she so nervous? Was it the fact that he knew that he was her weakness, she wasn't sure? But once she caught her breath, she pushed open the door and glanced inside. There he was, standing by the window, his grey-suited back to her. He slowly turned his head in her direction, his sunglasses covering his eyes, leaving her to guess what they could be saying as they looked at her.

"Commander Khashoggi." She was surprised at how steady her voice was compared to erratic beating of her heart and the hard thump of her pulse beneath her skin. She watched as he slid off his sunglasses, revealing pale blue eyes that stared almost into her soul with vivid intensity.

"Ma'am." His voice was deep, that one word rolling from his tongue. Their eyes locked as she shifted further into the office, closing the door behind her and bolting it closed, just for precaution. She could feel the commander's eyes on her back, probably seeing what his best move was. She took a deep breath, ready to face him when she felt soft hands slide over her shoulders. Those were her main weakness; his hands. They had tortured Bohemians to the point of brain draining yet they touched her with such gentleness. She knew that she was fierce; dominating. He knew that too. But when he was concerned, she would let him take control. She was quickly spun in his arms, her back hitting the door behind her and his hands slamming flat against the door at either side of her head. Lips close, breathing mingling, palms damp with sweat, Killer Queen was all his.

"What do you want?" he asked in a low whisper. Killer Queen leaned into him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting gently before running her tongue over it to soothe it. Her hands pressed flat against his grey M & S suited abdomen, running them up to his chest, grabbing a handful of the material in her fists.

"I want it all, Khashoggi. And I want it now."

Khashoggi suddenly pushed his body into hers, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, the Killer Queen's arms wrapping loosely around his neck. Both battled for dominance of the kiss, but she let him have his way. His hands ran down her leather clad body, fingers getting tangled up in the strings of her red leather corset. He pulled at them hard, snapping a few, causing Killer Queen to gasp against his open mouth.

"Have I ever told you that you wear too much bloody leather?" Khashoggi groaned, his lips moving down the creamy flesh of her neck, desperately wanting to bite her unmarred skin, marking who she belonged to. But she'd kill him if he did.

"You tell me often, commander. Now, bed ..." she said, wrapping her legs around Khashoggi's waist. "Take me to bed." The commander did as he was told, carrying her to the other side of the office, letting Killer Queen press her soft hand against the palm reader on the wall before a panel slid open, revealing her tastefully decorated bedroom, a big change from her drab, grey office. Killer Queen cupped Khashoggi's cheeks in her hands and pressed another passionate kiss to his lips as he lowered her down onto the bed, feeling both the silken sheets and fur throws beneath his fingers. Her fingers tore at his clothes, pushing his suit jacket roughly from his shoulders before her fingers ran through his white blonde hair. His hands once again pulled at the ties of her corset, loosening the offending item enough to almost rip it from her body, baring her breasts to him. Suddenly he was flipped onto his back with Killer Queen straddling him, pushing her hips against his once – twice – three times, causing an eruption of moans from deep within the commander's throat.

"I know you like it when I do that," she whispered gently before she pulled the zip of his all-in-one down further and further until it stopped. He pushed it off his shoulders and she tried to forcefully rip it from his body. Khashoggi saw it as his chance to get her onto her back again, grabbing her and flipping them once more, now having the room to kick his shoes off and get his all-in-one off. Straddling her, he held her wrists to the bed before whispering 'stay' against her neck as he began peppering it with kisses. Killer Queen closed her eyes, letting the feel of his lips and his tongue drive her to insanity. He was a wicked man, both in his job and in the bedroom. She liked it. His kisses moved from her neck downwards, the tip of his exquisite tongue setting fire to the pit of her stomach. The tip ran round one nipple delicately before he took it in his mouth, his eyes flicking to hers as her body writhed. She didn't realise how sensitive she was there until Commander Khashoggi came on the scene.

Ignoring what he told her to do, her hands went to the hem of his shirt, grasping it before sitting up and pulling it up over his head, revealing his gorgeous body to her eyes, inch by sweet, glorious inch. Biting her lip, she threw his shirt across the room before her hands moved to explore. Her long fingernails ran down over his hairless chest, leaving slight red trails in their wake. But he grabbed her wrists again and pushed her down on the bed. He resumed kissing down her body before coming to her red leather trousers. _More fucking leather_, he thought. They were undone quickly and pushed down her legs, leaving her lying there in nothing but a red thong. Khashoggi lowered his head to kiss around her belly button, dipping his tongue in gently before scraping his teeth down to catch the last offending item, pulling it down using only his teeth. Killer Queen watched him, her fingers running through his white blonde hair, messing its usual perfect style.

"Khashoggi, please, enough of your torment. I need you," she begged as he slid her thong further down her legs before dropping it to the floor. His body covered her own as he moved back up to kiss her, her lips hungry for his own. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips pushing up against his, only his underwear between them. His lips left hers as their hips ground together, his breathing becoming more ragged the harder he got. Killer Queen knew what he liked and was using it to her advantage. He pushed her hips down onto the bed.

"If you keep doing that, I won't last and you'll be disappointed," he said. "Keep still for the moment." He moved up onto his knees, her eyes on him the whole time. He held her gaze as he shed his underwear, giving her a full view of his erection, leaking and waiting. Once more lying across her body, he kissed her deeply, her hands cupping his cheeks gently. One of his hands ran from her neck down her body, over her breasts and further down to the small patch of curls between her thighs. _I've never been more glad of a daily bikini wax_, she thought to herself. His fingers stopped for a moment before sliding down further, finding her clit with one finger and giving it an experimental stroke. Killer Queen's mouth left his as she moaned, her head falling back into the pillow. "You like that?" She nodded and licked her suddenly dry lips, before whispering 'again.' He did, stroking gently before sliding further, feeling her wet beneath his touch. Her moan as one finger slid inside her body was animalistic and almost made him come there and then, but he was only getting started. Her nails dug into the skin of his back as he moved his finger inside of her before adding a second, then a third. She spread her legs wider, one wrapping around his hips, the other hanging off the side of the bed. Then she was suddenly reaching over her head to her bedside table, producing a small bottle of lubricant from behind the lamp. He went to take it from her with his free hand but she held it back.

"Not tonight, Khashoggi. I'll be using this tonight," she said, breathlessly. He stopped his fingers moving within her and she pushed him to the side and onto his back before she sat astride his thighs, his erection twitching under her gaze. She lathered her hands in the lubricant before grasping his cock in both hands. His hips rose off the bed in surprise, his eyes almost rolling back in his head at the touch. She massaged his cock gently at first, working the lubricant into it before speeding up for a few moments. She could see his stomach muscles twitching and his chest rise and fall faster. Suddenly her hands were gone and she was positioning herself, Khashoggi's hands moving to grip her hips as she sank down onto him. His head fell back onto the pillow, his mouth falling open at the feeling. God, she was tight.

"Jesus Christ," he moaned. She leaned down to kiss him, their lips greedy for each other's. Pushing Khashoggi back down from her lips, Killer Queen rested one hand on his stomach, leaning back slightly, the other hand on his thigh as she lifted her hips before sinking back down, watching the pleasure that crossed his features. She threw her head back after the second movement, his cock hitting something deep within her which made her whole body scream '_Oh yes, right there_.' Hey eyes fixed on him again, sweat glistening on his brow as they moved together, his hips meeting hers movement for movement. He sat up beneath her, wrapping his arms around her body, kissing her lips fiercely as she moved, their breath mingling together as they both became more vocal. Suddenly, he flipped her and hovered over her, all without pulling his cock from her.

"Don't stop me now, Khashoggi ..." she said before he began pounding inside of her, his thrusts hard; brutal; _perfect_. She wrapped her legs around him once more, using them to make him move faster and harder into her. "Khash ... oh, Jesus, _Khashoggi_." Her hands went above her head, grabbing at the metal bars of her headboard, her sweating back sliding on the silk sheets beneath her. Leaning down to tongue at her breasts, Khashoggi became jerky with his motions, his rhythm stuttering as he neared the end. She was close herself, she felt the uncomfortable pull of orgasm pooling in her abdomen. She suddenly screamed out as her orgasm hit her hard. Khashoggi saw her fall over the edge and he joined her, one two, three more thrusts and he was emptying himself inside of her, his whole body shuddering and jerking as he fell down onto the sweat slicked body beneath him.

Rolling to the side, he turned his head to look at Killer Queen, noting the look of pure ecstasy on her face. Her closed eye flickered open and she turned to him, a rare smile appearing on her features. She leaned in, breath still ragged. She placed her lips against his kiss swollen ones, chastely kissing him.

"You will be the death of me, Commander Khashoggi," she whispered, turning her whole body towards him, pulling up the thin silken sheets over their tired bodies. "Death on two legs." He smiled gently.

"Did I take your breath away?" he asked, smiling back, his own breathing still harsh as he slipped an arm beneath her head, letting her rest against it, before pulling her closer.

"You bet you did," she replied, kissing him once more. She sighed. "We better sleep. Meeting with the chair people of Globalsoft in the morning."

"What time?"

"Nine."

"Well," he said, running his fingertip over her bare shoulder. "If we sleep now and wake early enough, I suppose I could take your breath away again, if you'll allow me." Killer Queen laughed before turning and setting the alarm clock.

"You can get down and make love to me all you want, Commander," she said, kissing him deeply once more. Just as she was ready to pull away, Khashoggi got there first, pinning her wrists to the bed once more. She smiled that smile once more.

"Don't stop me now."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys liked it. My favourite characters in the whole musical. Even I'm convinced they were getting it on behind closed doors in the musical, hence this fic. Anyway, you guys know where the button is. In the corner there, looky.<strong>

**LadyKhashoggi-x **


End file.
